The present invention generally relates to recording and/or reproducing apparatuses for recording and/or reproducing signals on and/or from a floppy disc, and more particularly to a floppy disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus which records and/or reproduces signals on and/or from a spiral track on the floppy disc.
The conventional floppy disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus was designed to record and/or reproduce signals on and/or from concentric tracks on the floppy disc, by intermittently moving a magnetic head in a radial direction of the floppy disc. For this reason, it was necessary to provide two motors in the apparatus, that is, a motor for rotating the disc, and a motor for linearly and intermittently moving the magnetic head. As a result, the construction of the apparatus became complex, and the cost of the apparatus became high. Further, it was difficult to downsize the apparatus because of the complex construction.
In the conventional floppy disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus, it required a complex mechanism to accurately move the magnetic head in the radial direction of the disc. When a mechanism having a simple construction was employed instead of the complex mechanism, it was impossible to accurately move the magnetic head in the radial direction of the disc.
In addition, there was a conventional floppy disc recording and/or reproducing apparatus having a mechanism for displacing a floppy disc which is inserted into the apparatus to a predetermined recording and/or reproducing position, and for displacing the floppy disc back to the inserting position when the recording or reproduction is completed. However, such a mechanism had a complex construction. Especially when the floppy disc is compact in the range of 3.5 inches or less in diameter, for example, it was desirable to provide a mechanism for automatically pushing the floppy disc so as to project from the front of the apparatus when the recording or reproduction is completed, so that the operator can easily hold and extract the floppy disc out of the apparatus. However, the provision of such a mechanism made the construction of the apparatus even more complex.